Swingers de la Hoja
by Crimson Dragon VIRUS
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki, al terminar una mision y de reportarse con el Hokage su padre, Naruto Uzumaki, les dio el resto del día libre a su equipo, Boruto entonces aprovechó para ir a su casa a descansar, pero lo que no sabía el joven rubio, era que se llevaría una sorpresa, la cual aprovecharía al maximo.


**Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo fic, este fue realizado en colaboración con el autor de Lujuria en la Hoja, Silvers D. hei, despues de discutir sobre el tema de la trama por algunos dias, finalmente quedamos de acuerdo y Silvers empezó a escribir primero todo, ya después yo agregué mi parte, a cada quien le gustó la parte que hizo el otro y finalmente se terminó el primer capitulo**

 **Sin mas que agregar espero que les guste este nuevo fic y que lo disfruten**

 **Silvers D. Hei - Crimson Dragon VIRUS**

 **Swingers en la Hoja**

 **Capitulo 01: Swingers**

Konohagakure no sato.

La hermosa aldea de la hoja, una de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobis, tras más de quince años de la cuarta gran guerra mundial shinobi la paz prosperaba.

En la aldea se respiraba un aire de felicidad, civiles yendo y viniendo en sus asuntos, shinobis patrullando, todo parecía normal en Konoha, pero no lo era para un joven rubio con cuatro marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

Boruto Uzumaki, hijo de Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki, el primogénito del héroe del mundo shinobi y la princesa Hyuga.

El joven era muy parecido a su padre, de dieciséis años tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, aunque Boruto solo tenía cuatro marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas.

Caminando por las concurridas calles de Konoha, el hijo de Naruto hacia su camino a casa, tras una misión fácil con su equipo.

Boruto estaba...contento, su vida no era mala, buenos padres, una hermana y amigos, aunque siempre se esforzaba para salir de la sombra de su padre.

Su papá, Naruto Uzumaki, el viejo era un buen padre, cada que podía el rubio mayor se escapaba del trabajo para pasar tiempo con sus hijos y esposa, incluso cuando Shikamaru lo reprendía…. no mucho considerando que los kage bunshin eran muy útiles con el papeleo y al Nara le permitía hacer lo mismo con su hijo.

Pero hoy era un dia extraño para Boruto, su papá lo dejó salir temprano junto a su equipo, adjudicando que se tomaran el resto de la tarde libre.

Para el rubio menor fue raro, aunque no cuestionó, era bueno poder descansar de la vida shinobi de vez en cuando, incluso cuando no era tan activa como en generaciones pasadas.

Boruto salió de sus pensamientos al llegar a casa, incluso como Hokage, Naruto tenía una modesta residencia, sonriendo a la casa de dos pisos, Boruto camino, sin notar la mujer peliazul que sonrió desde la ventana del segundo piso.

"Estoy en casa" dijo Boruto, esperando ser recibido por su madre y hermana.

Sin embargo se sorprendió de no ver a nadie recibirlo, confundido por no ser víctima del abrazo estrujante de su hermana menor Himawari, se encogió de hombros, seguro que su madre y hermana estaban en la casa Hyuga visitando a la tía Hanabi.

Boruto se encogió de hombros, yendo a la planta alta para ir a su habitación, no tenía mucho que hacer y una siesta no estaría mal.

Al subir las escaleras pudo ver cuatro puertas, tres cerradas, el cuarto de Himawari, el suyo y el baño, pero fue la cuarta habitación la que le llamó la atención.

La recámara de sus padres, la puerta estaba entreabierta, dejando pasar la luz del foco, "¿Que es ese sonido?" se preguntó al escuchar un ruido proveniente del cuarto de sus padres.

Como un ninja, Naruto se acercó, haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta estar pegado contra la pared, asomando su cabeza ligeramente para ver el interior.

Lo que vio confundió a Boruto, pues acostado en la cama era su padre Naruto, su camisa tirada en un rincon, mostrando su cuerpo trabajado por años de duro entrenamiento, solo una sábana cubriendo la mitad baja de su cuerpo..

El chico estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta del baño personal de sus padres se abrió, dejando a Boruto totalmente sin habla.

Entrando a la habitación era una hermosa mujer de mediados de sus treinta, de largo cabello rubio con un gran flequillo que ocultaba su ojo derecho, un cuerpo lujurioso de curvas impresionantes, pechos copa D, cintura estrecha y unas caderas sexis, sin contar su redondo trasero.

Vistiendo solo un diminuto bikini, el cual seguro era unas tallas más pequeño, pues los pechos de la mujer eran deliciosamente presionados juntos, con sus pezones apenas cubiertos por la tela, la condición de mujer cubierta con una diminuta tanga, mostrando un poco de su rubio vello púbico.

Boruto estaba viendo a ni más ni menos que a la madre de su amigo Inojin, Ino Yamanaka, en toda su erótica gloria.

Dentro del cuarto, Ino camino bamboleando sus caderas seductoramente hasta la cama. "Lamento haberte hecho esperar Naruto-kun" dijo Ino posando un poco para Naruto.

El rubio sonrió, viendo de pies a cabeza a la mujer, "Con esa vista no me importa esperar" respondió el rubio con voz ronca.

Ino sonrió, subiendo a la cama de rodillas, gateando hasta estar justo frente a Naruto, "Pero yo no puedo esperar" dijo Ino antes de besar a Naruto.

El rubio menor vio a su padre corresponder el beso, jalando a Ino para sentarla en su regazo, dicha mujer moliendo su entrepierna contra el creciente bulto de las sabanas mientras envolvía los delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, el rubio amasando el firme culo de su amante.

Boruto se quedó en silencio, viendo la candente escena, un bulto formándose en sus pantalones.

Ino se separó, lamiéndose los labios al pasar las palmas de las manos por el duro cuerpo de Naruto, dejando de lado los besos y caricias, Ino fue a por el plato fuerte, levantándose del regazo de Naruto para quitar la sabana.

Lo que vio hizo que las bragas de Ino se mojaran de anticipación, una maravillosa verga de veintiocho centímetros, cubierto de palpitantes venas, Ino se lamió los labios inconscientemente al tomar la dura verga de su mano, no siendo capaz de envolverlo por completo.

"Sigue siendo tan temible como la primera vez" dijo Ino, moviendo su mano por todo el largo pene, masturbando lentamente a su amante, líquido preseminal saliendo de la cabeza hinchada.

El rubio sonrió, tomando el pecho derecho de Ino, haciendo gemir a la Yamanaka con los movimientos circulares, "Y tú sigues siendo la misma hermosa zorra" dijo atrayendo a Ino a un casto beso, la rubia sin detenerse de mover su mano.

Ino se sostuvo de los hombros de Naruto, moviendo la tela que cubría su vagina contra la dura verga del rubio, gimiendo al sentir el calor emanado.

El Uzumaki no se quedo atrás, sus manos apretaban los firmes glúteos de Ino, haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

"No puedo aguantar más" dijo Ino, la rubia se arranco la tanga, rasgando la tela y con ello dándole a Boruto una vista más que privilegiada de su vagina y ano, de los cuales su vagina no dejaba de chorrear debido a su excitación.

El rubio menor quedo hipnotizado por el cuerpo de Ino, la mujer seguía moviéndose contra la verga de su padre, pero ahora era capaz de ver los liquidos vaginales de la Yamanaka bañar el imponente miembro.

Boruto no pudo soportar más, bajando el ciper de sus pantalones sacó su duro y gran pene de veinte centímetros, no tan grueso como el de su padre, pero de un buen tamaño para su edad.

Ino puso las pies a los costados de Naruto, alzándose mientras con su mano derecha tomaba la verga para guiarla a su mojada raja, "Nananana Ino, hoy es especial" regaño infantilmente Naruto.

Sonriendo la rubia se llevó la mano frente la boca, escupiendo una buena cantidad de saliva antes de usarla para lubricar la verga de su hombre, "Mmm, me encanta esto" dijo Ino llevando la punta de la verga a su ano.

El culo de Ino se abrió, dando entrada a los primeros quince centímetros, la rubia dio un gritó al aire, sus entrañas estiradas deliciosamente, "Vamos Ino, lo puedes hacer mejor" dijo Naruto, llevando su mano derecha a la vagina empapada de Ino, insertando dos dedos mientras su pulgar jugaba con el clítoris.

Ino tenía un poco de saliva corriendo por la boca, dándole una sonrisa a Naruto, levantó sus caderas, solo para bajarlas, empalando veinte centímetros, repitiendo el movimiento hasta que su ano besaba la pelvis de Naruto.

El rubio sonrió, aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos, provocando a la rubia gemir, "Es por eso que me encantas Ino, eres toda una puta" gruñó Naruto, la estrechez de la rubia era como un guante muy pequeño.

Ino no contestó, ella se dedicó a comenzar a saltar, golpeando su culo contra la pelvis de Naruto moviendo sus caderas en círculos en un intento de exprimir la verga alojada en lo profundo de sus entrañas.

Boruto miraba el sexo anal con los ojos abiertos, su mano moviéndose lentamente por toda su verga, un poco de líquido preseminal le ayudaba a lubricar su paja.

El par de amantes cambio de posición, Naruto seguía acostado pero Ino ahora le daba la espalda, sus piernas alzadas por los fuertes brazos de Naruto que penetraba el ano de la Yamanaka a una velocidad de vértigo.

"Ah..ah...ah…. Asi me encanta cuando me das por el culo~" gritó Ino, los dedos de su mano derecha perdidos entre los pliegues de su vagina.

Naruto daba largas y profundas estocadas, reformando el culo de Ino para su tamaño, "Uff

Ino, estás más apretada de lo normal" dijo el Uzumaki volviendo a aumentar la velocidad.

Ino no lo dudó, "Es que eres muy grande" gritó Ino con los ojos casi en blanco, su lengua salida en una cara por demás erotica.

La respuesta le gusto a Naruto, pues tiro a Ino al frente, haciendo que la mujer se sostuviera con sus manos y rodillas, plantando los pies en la cama para penetrar el culo de Ino que gritó de placer.

Boruto no pudo soportarlo más, dando un gruñido se vino, disparando su blanca esperma en la pared.

El ruido detuvo al par, los dos alzaron la vista para encontrar la puerta entreabierta con el rubio menor manchando el piso con semen.

Naruto saco su verga de lo profundo de Ino, provocando un quejido de la mujer, abriendo la puerta para encontrar a su primogénito.

"Papá, yo estaba…" pero fue interrumpido cuando Ino se asomó por encima del hombro de Naruto.

"¿Que pasa Naru?, casi estaba...oh" dijo Ino al ver al hijo de su amante en la puerta, "Se nota que es tu hijo" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa lujuriosa al ver el asombroso pene de Boruto

Naruto sonrió mirando a Ino, al sentir la mirada de Naruto, Ino lo vio, sonriendo ante el mensaje silencioso.

Saliendo detrás de Naruto, la rubia se puso frente al joven, el rubio era tan alto como ella por lo que lo sorprendió cuando tomo su verga, "Dime Boruto, ¿quieres que te haga sentir mejor?" dijo Ino acariciando la aún dura verga del chico.

Sin esperar respuesta, Ino lo jaló al interior del cuarto, Naruto siguiendo al par, la Yamanaka no tardó en desvestir al joven, permitiendo a Ino ver el cuerpo trabajado de Boruto.

"Mmm, sacastes todo de Naruto" dijo Ino.

Boruto iba a hablar cuando fue sorprendido por un repentino beso de la rubia, el chico sin experiencia estaba a merced de la mujer, Boruto no pudo hacer nada más que gemir al sentir su verga y testículos siendo acariciados por las suaves manos de Ino.

"No está mal, pero te falta experiencia" dijo la rubia, dando una mirada a Naruto.

El rubio se puso a lado de Ino, con una sonrisa la rubia se hinco entre los dos Uzumakis, sus duras vergas a su altura, Ino tomó la verga de Boruto con su mano derecha y al Hokage con la izquierda, usando sus manos para masturbar a padre e hijo.

"Dos grandes vergas para mi sola...mmm~" dijo Ino aumentando la velocidad de sus pajas.

La rubia llevó su boca al pene de Boruto, metiendo unos centímetros a su boca, el rubio menor de inmediato gruñendo al sentir la hábil lengua de Ino lamer la cabeza de su pene.

Lento pero seguro, Ino comenzó a meter más de la verga del hijo de Naruto a su boca, sin detener su mano de masturbar al rubio mayor.

Ino saco la verga ensalivada del fondo de su garganta, el chico era bueno pero tenía hambre de más, así que masturbando a Boruto, la boca de la rubia se prenso del pene de Naruto, metiendo el gran grosor dentro de su garganta.

Los dos Uzumakis miraban la cara de puta de Ino, un pequeño charco de miel procedente de la vagina de Ino manchando el piso, la rubia cambió otra vez, chupando a Boruto y masturbando a Naruto.

Así continuó hasta que la verga de tanto padre como hijo se comenzaron a hinchar, sabiendo lo que seguía, la Yamanaka abrió la boca recibiendo la descarga de los dos Uzumakis.

Gruñendo el par disparo gruesos pegotes de blanco semen a la cara de Ino, su boca abierta siendo incapaz de retener todo el semen, provocando que la cara de la rubia fuera cubierta por la caliente leche.

Ino dejo las vergas en pos de juntar el semen sobrante, sus grandes tetas y rostro completamente empapados en caliente esperma que solo excitaba más a la rubia, la aún dura verga de Boruto se movió en anticipación al ver la erótica escena de Ino sorbiendo el semen, abriendo la boca para que fueran capaces de verla jugar con el viscoso líquido con la lengua.

" ** _¡Glup!_** mmm, me encanta este sabor, pero…" Ino dijo antes de levantarse, metiendo sus dedos en su ano y vagina, "...Veo que aún pueden continuar~". Terminó la Yamanaka mostrando sin descaro su chorreante vagina.

Pero Boruto bajo la mirada, "Papá…¿cómo es que le haces esto a mamá?" pregunto el rubio menor.

Naruto alzó una ceja, "¿Hacerle esto a Hina-chan?..." pregunto el Hokage naranja antes de señalar a la espalda de Boruto" ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?".

Fue en ese momento que Boruto fue capaz de escuchar unos eróticos sonidos húmedos, dándose la vuelta a ver lo que el par miraba solo para que su verga se contrajera.

Detrás de él, pasaba una escena por demás erótica, una hermosa mujer estaba acostada en un largo sillón, de corto cabello azul oscuro, ojos color lavanda y de facciones delicadas, teniendo una altura de 1.63, con un cuerpo curvilíneo, impresionantes pechos copa G+, largas piernas y cintura estrecha que contrastaba con el regordete trasero que tenía.

"Mamá…" dijo Boruto

Pero lo que sorprendió aún más a Boruto fue lo que estaba haciendo su madre, la Hyuga vestía unas largas medias negras con tanga del mismo color que se perdía entre las grandes mejillas del culo, apenas cubriendo su condición de mujer, Boruto incluso podía ver un poco de vello azul asomando entre la fina tela.

Sus enormes pechos eran cubiertos por un brasier negro con una translúcida tela unida que bajaba por su vientre plano, para terminar una gargantilla negra envuelta en el cuello con una espiral roja, escudo inconfundible del clan Uzumaki.

La esposa del Hokage miraba a su hijo con ojos llenos de lujuria, pero eso no importaba pues la recatada Hyuga tenía una verga de quince centímetros metida en la boca, mientras un pene de veinte centímetros entraba y salía de su ano al son de las caderas de Hinata.

Inojin estaba dando ligeros gemidos mientras sentía la hábil boca de Hinata mamar su pene, mientras que Sai tenía la pierna de Hinata sobre su hombro, perforando el recto de Hinata como si no hubiera un mañana.

"¿Q-qué está pasando?" gritó Boruto mirando a su padre no volverse loco por ver a su madre ser cogida frente a sus ojos.

Ino se repego a la espalda del rubio menor, "Bueno, se podría decir que nosotros somos un tanto...mmm…de mente abierta" dijo Ino antes de acariciar el pene de Boruto.

"Lo que Ino trata de decir es que algunas veces un matrimonio se vuelve monótono si no se experimentan algunas cuantas cosas" dijo el Hokage.

La verga de Sai e Inojin explotaron en el culo y boca de Hinata, liberando su espeso semen el cual se filtró por los agujeros de Hinata, la Hyuga termino de limpiar el pene de Inojin, Y Sai sacando su verga del recto de la mujer, dejando ver una gran cantidad de semen salir de ella.

"Tu padre tiene razón Boruto, a veces los padres tenemos que buscar alguna forma de revivir la llama de la pasión, es por eso que estamos en un grupo Swinger" dijo Hinata sentada entre el marido e hijo de Ino, mientras usaba sus manos para masturbar al par.

Boruto se sonrojo, "E-eso lo puedo entender, pero ¿por qué Inojin está aquí también? es más, ¿porque yo estoy aquí?" pregunto Boruto.

"Bueno, los dos ya tienen dieciséis años, por lo que deberían perder la virginidad pronto, en un mundo de shinobis nunca se sabe cuando puedes morir" dijo Naruto.

Sai se levantó del sillón, permitiendo que Ino pudiera sentar al hijo del Hokage, "Es por eso que la madre del otro planeamos reventar sus cerezas" dijo la Yamanaka, sentándose encima de Boruto, Hinata imitando a la rubia al sentarse en las piernas de Inojin.

"Pero claro...podemos terminar esto aquí, y hacer como que nunca pasó" dijo Hinata moliendo su expuesta vagina contra la erección de Inojin.

"N-no, y-yo quiero hacerlo con Hinata-sama" respondió Inojin, provocando una sonrisa en la Hyuga.

"¿Qué me dices Boruto?, ¿dejas que la tía Ino use su caliente concha para quitarte la virginidad?" pregunto Ino, con su condición de mujer a centímetros de ser penetrado por la dura verga de Boruto, sus jugos vaginales cayendo sobre la erección del hijo del Hokage.

Boruto miro a Inojin, luego a su madre, para terminar con Ino que tenía una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro, "S-si".

El par de madres tomó el pene de su pareja, guiandolo a su condición de mujer para frotarlo un poco antes de lentamente dejar que el pene del hijo de la otra penetrara su vagina.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, todo el pene de Inojin estaba en la caliente vagina de la esposa del Hokage, siendo presionado por las suaves paredes de Hinata, Boruto por su parte podía sentir lo mojado y estrecho que era el coño de Ino.

Naruto y Sai se quedaron sentados en la cama, mirando a la esposa del otro reclamar la virginidad de sus hijos, "Pss Sai" el pálido pelinegro miro al rubio de bigotes.

"20 a que mi hijo aguanta más que el tuyo".

Sai dio una sonrisa antes de asentir, "Hecho".

El par de chicos comenzaron a moverse, empujando sus caderas mientras sostenían el culo de la madre de su amigo, Ino molía su condición en círculos con Hinata subiendo y bajando sus caderas al tiempo de Inojin.

"Oh...asi bebé, chupa mis tetas~" dijo Ino poniendo sus pechos frente a Boruto el cual obedeció, chupando el pezón derecho de la rubia, mientras con una mano pellizcaba su otro pezón.

Hinata al ver la estrategia se fue a besar a Inojin, sorprendido el pálido chico le regresó el beso con la poca experiencia que tenía, dejando que Hinata guiará su lengua en lo profundo de su boca.

Separándose con un fino hilo de saliva, la Hyuga aumentó sus sentones, "Ah...ah..tu verga se siente bien~" elogió Hinata.

Boruto aumentó sus estocadas golpeando un punto sensible de Ino, "Oooooh si... golpea la concha de esta puta~" gritó Ino antes de sentir a Boruto golpear su redondo trasero.

"Hinata-sama, m-me estoy corriendo" gritó Inojin abrazando a Hinata para disparar pegote tras pegote de semen en la concha de la Hyuga, Hinata tuvo un pequeño orgasmo al sentir el semen de otro hombre invadir su vientre.

Boruto soporto solo diez segundos más, antes de empujar todo lo que pudo su pelvis, usando el piso para levantarse de puntitas y sus brazos para bajar las caderas de la Milf rubia que libero un poco de jugo vaginal cuando Boruto liberó una caliente carga de espeso semen.

El par de Milfs sonrieron a la cara de excitación de su pareja, besando al hijo de la otra, "No está mal~" dijo Hinata antes de levantarse con Ino permitiendo a los menores ver como el semen se filtraba de sus conchas.

"Muy bueno para tu primera vez" dijo Ino inclinándose para besar los labios de Boruto.

Pero los menores no respondieron pues las dos mujeres fueron sorprendidas cuando fueron tomadas por detrás, "Buen trabajo hijo, pero veo que aún estás duro" dijo Naruto hundiendo sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Ino, llevando sus dedos a la boca de la rubia para chupar el semen combinado con sus propios jugos.

Sai por su parte masajeaba los grandes pechos de Hinata, pellizcando los erectos pezones de la mujer mientras su verga se frotaba entre las piernas y contra los labios de la mujer.

Los grandes se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, Hinata e Ino se guiaron la verga de su compañero a su ano, dejando que las vergas del esposo de la otra penetraran su hoyo.

Ino fue sorprendida cuando Naruto la tomo de las piernas, alzandolas al aire para exponer la vagina chorreante de la rubia, "Entonces Boruto…" dijo Ino extendiendo los labios de su vagina, chorreando un poco de semen que bañó la verga de Naruto, "¿Listo para el segundo round?".

Hinata sonrió, jugando con sus pechos mientras Sai abría sus labios vaginales, "Espero que no estés cansado Inojin, tu padre y tu aún me tienen que hacer sentir bien" dijo la Hyuga.

Boruto e Inojin se levantaron caminando a la cama con sus vergas duras como roca, listos para penetrar el coño de las mujeres que le dieron la vida, claro con la ayuda de sus padres

Boruto ya estaba frente a Ino y su padre seguía penetrando a la rubia, Ino entonces se inclinó para darle un beso lleno de lujuria, mientras con una mano empezó a masturbarlo.

Inojin por su parte se puso de rodillas frente a Hinata y comenzó a lamer y chupar su vagina, metiendo su lengua y restregándola por todo el interior, Hinata agarró la cabeza del chico para evitar que se alejara y se detuviera de lo que estaba haciendo el chico.

Naruto y Boruto siguieron así por un momento más hasta que Boruto no pudo resistir más la hábil mano de Ino y se vino, eyaculó con tanta fuerza que logró cubrir los pechos y el vientre de la chica, Naruto entonces al ver que su hijo terminó de eyacular, cambio de posición a Ino, llevando su cuerpo al suelo y con su trasero en el aire, el Hokage entonces aumentó su fuerza y velocidad de sus penetraciones.

"Naruto, sigue así, dame mas de tu dura verga~" grito Ino recibiendo con gran placer la verga de Naruto, sus pechos frotándose contra el duro piso, Boruto por su parte volteo a ver a su madre la cual disfrutaba el pene de Sai en su culo y la lengua de Inojin que seguía sorbiendo los jugos de Hinata, fue entonces que Boruto se colocó frente a su madre y con sus manos la hizo bajar la cabeza para ponerla frente a su pene.

Hinata solo podía admiraba el pene de su hijo, tomándolo con su mano izquierda la Hyuga escupió una gran cantidad de saliva en el duro miembro de su primogénito antes de llevarlo a su boca, Inojin sintió salir más del delicioso jugo vaginal de Hinata y lo trago, saboreando el néctar de la esposa del Hokage.

Una vez que termino de probar el delicioso líquido, Inojin fue con su madre y Naruto, el rubio levanto a Ino para mostrar el lujurioso cuerpo de su madre, sus hermosos pechos rebotaban de arriba a abajo, Inojin aprovechó y se acostó en el suelo, Naruto levantó a Ino y se movió hasta estar arriba de Inojin para bajar a Ino lentamente, Ino tomó el pene de su hijo y lo insertó en su apretada vagina.

"Aaaaaaahhhh cariño, puedo sentir tu duro y caliente pene dentro de miiiiiiiii~" dijo Ino entre gemidos.

Sai por su parte ya no pudo resistir y sacó su pene del ano de Hinata y aprovechando que estaba empinada, se comenzó a masturbar para venirse fuera, bañando toda la retaguardia de Hinata con el blanco esperma, Hinata llevó sus manos a su espalda para tomar un poco de dicha sustancia y entonces comenzó a restregarlo por todo su cuerpo, como si fuera un bronceador o una loción para el cuerpo.

El pene de Boruto se puso más duro que de costumbre al ver a su madre hacer eso,, y Hinata al sentir su boca llena, aumentó la velocidad de su mamada, su lengua girando alrededor de la cabeza bulbosa, el rubio menor no pudo aguantar más por lo que tomó la cabeza de su madre para hacerla tragar todo su miembro, disparando pegote tras pegote de caliente semen directo al estómago de Hinata.

Sai fue al frente de Ino y llevó su flácido pene a su boca, la rubia comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo, poniéndolo duro una vez más.

Naruto seguía penetrando a la rubia, la cual apretaba mas y mas su ano, para poder exprimir todo el semen a Naruto, el cual ya estaba a punto de eyacular, dio cuatro largas y profundas estocadas más con su pene y para la quinta todo su semen salió en un gran explosion, el cual llenó todo el ano de Ino, al momento que sacó su pene, una gran corriente de espeso esperma salió rápidamente de Ino provocando a la rubia un fuerte orgasmo.

Ino sacó el pene de su esposo de la boca solo para gritar de placer

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Narutooooooooo, Inojiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin" gimió la rubia mientras seguía siendo penetrada por su hijo, Sai entonces se colocó detrás de su esposa y llevó su pene al recién usado ano, frotando todo su largo para luego penetrarla.

Ino cayó sobre su hijo, al cual al tener el par de enormes pechos frente a él los empezó a lamer sin control alguno, Sai por su parte llevó sus manos a un lado de ambos pechos para masajearlos un poco.

Naruto fue con su esposa e hijo ahora para disfrutar un poco de los enormes pechos de Hinata.

"Boruto, cariño, eres tan delicioso como tu padre" dijo Hinata entre lamidas, limpiando el pene de su hijo mientras usaba sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha para masturbarse.

"Hina-chan, creo que es hora de que le des placer a tu esposo" susurró Naruto en el oído de Hinata, calentando a la Hyuga.

La princesa Hyuga dejó de lamer el pene de su hijo, para ir con su esposo el que se había sentado en el sofá su imponente erección apuntando al techo, ya una vez frente a él, se dio la vuelta para darle una gran vista de su trasero a Naruto, el rubio sin más la agarró de las caderas y la sentó de golpe con una puntería perfecta penetrando de una vez el apretado ano de su esposa.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" gimió Hinata al sentir entrar de golpe el pene de su esposo

Una vez que se acostumbró al tamaño de su esposo, Hinata comenzó ganar velocidad, Hinata se recostó contra el pecho del rubio para luego llamar a Boruto con su dedo.

"Cariño, ponte enfrente de mí" le ordenó Hinata a Boruto, sin dejar de gemir pues Naruto aparte de masajear sus pechos, estaba intercambiando su verga entre el culo y la vagina de Hinata.

Boruto obedeció sin chistar a su madre, poniéndose de pie frente a ella, mientras era penetrada por su padre, entonces Hinata estiró una de sus piernas cubiertas por sus medias y llevó su pie al pene de su hijo para masturbarlo con este.

Boruto, no pudo resistir el placer del pie de su madre y cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras su madre lo seguía masturbando.

Boruto quería mucho más y se inclinó sobre la pierna de su madre y le comenzó a quitarle lentamente la media, hasta que finalmente llegó a su tobillo y Hinata se detuvo un momento para que su hijo quitara completamente su media y comenzará una vez más con lo que estaba haciendo la Princesa Hyuga

Boruto esta vez sintió el suave pie de su madre, poniendo su pene entre dos dedos para subir y bajar su pie por todo el largo del gran pene de su hijo.

Pasó un tiempo y Boruto ya no pudo resistir más el movimiento que hacía su madre con su pie, se vino dejando que el semen saliera rápidamente cubriendo toda la pierna de su madre que besaba a Naruto, Hinata sintió sus dedos pegajoso por el semen.

Naruto miró a su hijo, sonriendo al ver que aun estaba duro, "Boruto, parece que todavía puedes resistir un poco más" dijo Naruto llamando la atención del pequeño rubio

Boruto solo vio a su padre llevar una mano a la desocupada vagina de su madre, abriendo los labios de Hinata con un par de dedos, semen y los propios jugos de la princesa saliendo a borbotones.

Boruto sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó, tomó su pene y lo colocó sobre la vagina de su madre, antes de penetrarla, empezó a frotar su pene con su duro clítoris, haciendo a su madre gemir

"Aaaaahhh Boruto, eso se siente increíble~" gemía Hinata al sentir el pene de su hijo frotar duro contra su condición de mujer.

Boruto no aguanto la tentación por lo que llevó el duro pene a la entrada vaginal de su madre y en un instante ya se encontraba penetrándola con gran fuerza y velocidad

"M-Mamá, estas muy apretada" dijo Boruto entrando y saliendo de su madre al mismo ritmo que su padre.

Naruto por su parte seguía penetrando a su esposa, mientras jugaba con sus enormes senos, pero al haber empezado primero y estar usando el apretado ano de su esposa, él ya estaba a punto de venirse.

"Hi-Hina-chan, ya no podré resistir mucho" dijo Naruto, bajando un poco su velocidad, pero no la fuerza de sus penetraciones.

Naruto no pudo aguantar más y liberó su enorme carga dentro del ano de Hinata, la cual tenía una cara de estupida, sus ojos casi en blanco y la lengua de fuera mientras saliva salía descontroladamente

"Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuun" gimió Hinata liberando su orgasmo sobre el pene de su hijo que no paro de penetrar a su madre, intensificando el orgasmo de Hinata. Naruto saco su aún duro pene del culo de su esposa que comenzó a dejar salir semen sin control de su recto, Naruto entonces se fue a la cama, dejando solo a Boruto con su madre para disfrutarse el uno al otro.

Naruto se sentó en la cama para poder descansar un poco, pero sin previo aviso Ino apareció de entre sus piernas, llevando su pene a la boca para limpiar el semen y jugos de Hinata.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Ino sola, ya que ella estaba con su esposo e hijo, de reojo pudo ver a Sai tirado en el suelo, aunque Inojin seguía penetrando a Ino con fuerza.

Boruto por su parte seguía cojiendo a su madre, agarrando uno de sus pechos con su mano, pellizcando entre ratos los erectos pezones y con su otra mano, en su trasero, metiendo un par de dedos en el ano de la Princesa.

Hinata no podía creer lo bueno que era su hijo en el arte del sexo, la Princesa Hyuga entonces agarró la cabeza de su hijo y lo acercó a ella, para darle un sensual y apasionado beso que dejó atónito al pequeño rubio.

Con ese beso, algo despertó dentro de Boruto, un hambre de salvajismo, en un pequeño arranque se separó de su madre, la agarró y la volteó, para entonces empinarla contra el sofá y tener una exquisita vista de su vagina y ano, Boruto una vez más llevó su pene a la vagina de Hinata y la penetró rápidamente.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, ninguno de los presentes en la casa Uzumaki, escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y tres personas entrar.

Las misteriosas personas subían las escaleras rumbo a la habitación del Hokage

Una vez frente a la puerta, cierto pelinegro la abrió, sólo para revelar al hijo del Hokage con su madre frente a él, con su pene dentro de ella, Boruto al ver la puerta abrirse, rápidamente sacó su pene del interior de su madre y volteó todo su cuerpo hacia la puerta y justo cuando estaba de frente a ella, eyaculó, liberando su semen con gran potencia y haciéndolo volar hasta la puerta y las personas que estaban fuera de la habitación.

El pelinegro, por su entrenamiento ninja, se quitó rápidamente al igual que una pelirrosa de ojos jade, pero la chica detrás del par no tuvo la misma velocidad y atención que sus padres.

La chica de lentes entonces recibió el disparo del rubio directo en su cara, gracias a sus lentes no le cayó el caliente y viscoso líquido en los ojos, pero sí cerca de su boca y en los cachetes

La chica se quedó sorprendida ante lo que le cayó en el rostro y por lo poco que podía ver a través de sus lentes vio a un chico rubio con una cara nerviosa por lo que había hecho.

"Sa-Sarada, q-que haces a-aquí?" fue todo lo que pudo preguntar el rubio, mientras su madre estaba hincada frente a él, chupando el aun duro pene de su hijo con hambre.

"Boooooruuuuutoooooo ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?" preguntó enojada y sorprendida la chica de lentes.

"S-Sarada hay una explicación p-para esto te lo juro" respondió Boruto, el Hokage al escuchar el ruido en la puerta, alzó la vista de Ino chupandole la verga para ver a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha con su familia.

"Oh Sasuke, Sakura-chan al fin llegan" dijo Naruto a la familia Uchiha.

La pelirrosa con un diamante en la frente se lamió los labios al ver el duro miembro del rubio "No nos íbamos a perder por nada el dia de hoy Naruto, además creo que es hora de integrar a Sarada" dijo Sakura, empujando a su hija a la habitación para introducirla a un nuevo mundo de placer.

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado esta** **colaboración** **, no se les olvide dejar un Review para saber su opinion al respecto y saber si les gustó el fic**

 **Silvers D. Hei - Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


End file.
